HTO: Adam & Kylie's Pokemon Journey
by DawnForever101
Summary: The sequel to 'He's the One'. The world of Pokémon is introduced in this story as Ash and Dawn's son, Adam goes on a journey to become a Pokémon master. Along the way, he meets Kylie who has the same dream. Will Adam be able to accomplish his dream? Especially since Kylie has the same dream? There is only one winner. Who will it be? AdamxKylie. 1st story with Pokémon! Pearlshipping
1. Chapter 1: The Journey Begins!

**And now I present the anticipated wait for the sequel for 'He's the One'. Truthfully, there were not many voters out there, but for the people who did vote, I express my heartfelt thanks to you. (even if you did say no.) And, this is ever more exciting news-this will have Pokémon in it. It will certainly be a challenge, and if you point on things that I could improve on, that'd be great!**

**So, this basically is a story of Adam as he carries on his very first Pokémon journey and trains to become a Pokémon master! On the way, he encounters many friends and a rival, and a great one at that. Will he be able to accomplish his dream?...especially since his friend is going for the same dream? There really is only one winner.**

**So, this will probably take place in the Sinnoh Region, since it's my fav! :3 Not to mention, it'll be a bit similar to gen 4. Makes sense, since Ash moved there to see Dawn…**

**NOTE: This will have some scenes of Ash and Dawn, but only on very small occasions, mainly because this is the new generation.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

* * *

Ahh, the wonderful world of Pokémon. There are many theories on how Pokemon came to be and have been passed from generation to generation. These wonderful creations make our world that much more interesting. And there now are many people who wish to lurk in this wondrous and exciting world. One boy, in particular, dreamt about this day to become a trainer. An ebony haired, boy,-Adam Ketchum, slowly awoke to the sound of his alarm beeping. He rubbed his blue eyes and yawned as he saw the sun rise. He smiled.

"Yes! Today's the day..that I finally can get my Pokémon and become a Pokémon Master." He said to no one in particular. He jumped out of his bed, eager to come outside to greet his parents.

"Hi, mom! Hi, Dad!" He gave a nice smile.

"Hey, sport!" Ash called out and gave him a noogie. He groaned.

"Dad, you know that I hate when you do that." He complained. Dawn smiled at the scene happening.

"Adam, dear, do you know what today is?" She asked.

"Of course! I get my Pokemon today." Adam excitedly said as he jumped a little, making both of his parents chuckle.

"That's right. But remember, that you will have to work hard if you want to become a Pokémon trainer, let alone a Pokémon master." Ash explained.

"I will work hard. I promise." Adam said. He then went up to his room to get his belongings and travel arrangements that would be needed for his journey. In his hand was a card which had images of the three starters he would have to choose.

He had only dreamed about this day. He even had a precise assumption on how he would defeat all eight gym leaders, beat the elite four and conquer his dream of becoming a master. He had a precise strategy to do it all. And it all depended on one of these pokemon. He stared at it as he looked at the three. Turtwig-the grass type pokemon. Piplup-the water type pokemon. Chimchar-the fire type pokemon. He still contemplated on which to choose, as they all were wonderful pokemon.

"All ready, dear?" Dawn asked, knocking on the door. She looked at him.

"Yea, I'm ready and I'm stoked for this, mom." She smiled.

"Well, I just hope you have a wonderful journey. Don't forget about us, ok?" She said to him with some tears forming in her eyes. She knew this was the highlight of his journey and he was looking forward to it. She noticed the card in his hand.

"What's that in your hand, Adam?" She asked as she approached him. He gave her the card. Her eyes lit up as she realized what it was. She chuckled.

"So you still can't decide who you want your partner should be, huh?" Dawn asked. He simply nodded.

"It's soo hard, mom. These pokemon are so cool and their moves…I don't know who to choose. Who do you think I should choose, mom?" He asked.

"Well, that's not up to me. That's up to you. Whoever you choose, I'm sure you'll have a wonderful journey with it." Dawn said. "Don't worry, dear. You'll be just fine."

He sighed and said, "Ok, mom." He then hugged his mother and proceeded downstairs with his belongings and headed for the door. He was so eager and excited for his first journey, that he couldn't wait any longer. As he placed his hand on the knob to turn it, someone startled him.

"Adam!"

He turned around to see his father, crossing his arms as he narrowed his eyes at him. He sheepishly smiled to light up the mood. "Aren't you going to say goodbye to your own father, Adam?" Ash asked. He lit up with a smile.

"Course I am!" He said as he hugged his father tightly.

"I know you're gonna do great, son. Make me proud and work hard." Ash whispered. He nodded.

"I will, Dad." Ash smiled and gestured him to leave. Adam then walked out the door and took one look back to see his parents waving at him, and Dawn mouthing, "Good luck" to him. He smiled and waved back and finally headed out.

He took out his map from his bag and held it towards his face. His first destination from Twinleaf Town was Sandgem Town to meet Professor Rowan to receive his first pokemon. On the way, he thought deeply about who to choose, but it was a rather hard decision.

As he was walking from the route, he encountered many pokemon. Suddenly, the grass started to shake in front of him, startling him a little. Out came a buneary as it hopped across the grass and on to his face, causing Adam to fall on the ground. He groaned and rubbed his head. "Who knew that Pokémon could really hurt?"He said and proceeded. He continued to hear the sounds that emerged from many Pokémon. "Star! Star!" A starly screamed while soaring through the blue sky. "Lux! Lux!" A luxray said.

All of the Pokémon really intrigued him.

* * *

Riding her bike to Sandgem Town too, was a girl by the name of Kylie. She had short light red hair that was let loose, had light green eyes, and her complexion was as white as a new born baby. She smiled as she held the map in her hand, which was directly leading her to her destination. Or was it? She ended up in a remote area that had a lake.

"Aww! I'm lost!" She cried. She then stepped out from her bike and read the map more carefully. She had to get to Professor Rowan's lab before sundown and she had to get her first Pokémon. She had no choice on who she was going to pick for her partner. All of them seemed so fascinating.

"Maybe I have the map upside down?" She asked no one in particular. She turned the map over and realized that it suddenly made more sense. She smiled and proceeded riding on her bicycle, following the directions.

Kylie loved Pokémon. They were her life and she would do anything for them. They intrigued her more than anything else. She wondered where her journey would take her and who she would meet. She would have the time of her life with a wonderful experience ahead of her.

"Starly!" A starly screamed, frightening Kylie causing her to lose her balance from her bike, and uncontrollably steering her bike down a hill, where she crashed, leaving her bike in pieces, with the tires, handlebars and chain falling out.

"Ohhh…" A voice moaned.

Kylie got up, groaning, and saw that her bike had broken into pieces. She gasped and then saw a boy lying down next to her. He slowly got up, rubbed his head and stared at Kylie.

"Watch where you're going!" He exclaimed, still in pain.

"I'm sorry, it was an accident." Kylie explained. She then looked at her bike. "My bike!" She exclaimed. He then saw what happened to the bike and felt somewhat sorry for her.

"Now I'll never reach Professer Rowan's lab before sundown." Kylie said.

"Hey, don't worry! We can go together. I'm going there too!" He said. Kylie's eyes widened.

"You're going there, too?" She asked. He nodded.

"I'm Adam. What's your name?" He asked, giving his hand. Kylie flinched a little but then accepted it.

"I'm Kylie." She smiled.

"We can get you a new bike." Adam suggested.

"Yeah, but that's until Eterna City. It's way too far." Kylie complained. Adam chuckled.

"Hey, nothing's wrong with a little exercise." Adam said. Kylie smiled.

"I guess you're right. Ok, we can go together." Kylie said.

They walked together, until their feet hurt and until they reached Sandgem Town. They both sighed in relief as they now looked for Professor Rowan's lab. Kylie pointed to a white building.

"This has gotta be it. I'd know Professor Rowan's lab anywhere." Kylie said. Adam seemed suspicious about this.

"Uhh..are you sure about this, Kylie?" Adam asked.

"Of course I am!" Kylie said again and then opened the door. " Okay, I'm here, for my Pokemon!" She then flinched when she saw people dining in a restaurant. All stared at her.

"You came to the right place, kid." A waiter told her. She then sheepishly laughed and went outside.

"Ok, maybe I don't know where his lab is." Kylie chuckled. Adam then placed his hand over her shoulder.

"Don't worry, we have plenty of time. We'll find it." He said. Kylie couldn't help but blush a little.

At about that time, a tall boy, came up to them, seeing the situation they were in. He had brown eyes, with a hint of blue on the near end of eyes and they reflected from the sun. "I could take you to Professor Rowan's lab." He said. Adam and Kylie's eyes widened.

"You will?" Adam asked.

"Yeah. I'm Avy. I just got my Pokemon. I could take you there." He said, offering again.

"That's great! My name's Kylie." Kylie greeted.

"And my name's Adam." Adam greeted. Pointing to himself.

"Did you just say you got your first Pokemon?" Kylie asked. He nodded.

"Wanna see?" They both nodded. He took out the pokeball from his pocket and threw it in the air. "Come on out!" Out of the pokeball came a chimchar. From his apprearance he looked like an orange fire-breathing monkey. "Chimchar!" It screames it's name.

"Awesome! A chimchar!" Adam exclaimed while petting it. Chimchar nuzzled against his arm.

"It's so cute." Kylie cooed. "Looks like Chimchar likes you, Adam." She said while Adam chuckled. Adam then gasped.

"That means there are only two Pokemon left." Adam said. Kylie gasped.

"You're right. That leaves Piplup and Turtwig." Kylie realized.

"Well, both of them are equally great! C'mon, I'll take you there." Avy said, leading them, while they followed. They trio walked until they finally reached his lab. His lab was rather big and impressive, with many researchers and lab assistants working there. On a table were the two starter Pokemon, eating Pokemon food.

"Professor Rowan?" Adam called out. An assistant heard his name an approached him.

"Ahh, you must be Adam. Are you here for your Pokemon?" He asked.

"Yeah, and I am too." Kylie said.

"Ok. I'll inform Professor of your presence." He said before leaving the room to get him. After approximately a few minutes, he finally approached the two of them.

"Hello. I'm Professor Rowan." He said. Kylie and Adam greeted them.

"Sir, it's an honour to meet you." Kylie said, bowing down to him.

"You as well. Come this way, please." He directed them to the Pokemon. He then introduced them to the Pokemon and then explained what type they were, their abilities, and their attacks.

"Now, that's over with. It's time to make a decision. " Professor Rowan said. Kylie and Adam both looked at each other.

"Well, it's clear on who I should pick." Adam said.

"Yeah, I know who I wanna pick too." Kylie said.

"I choose…" They said in unison.

"Turtwig!" Adam said. The little Turtwig cheered

"Piplup!" Kylie said. The little Piplup cheered.

"Very well. Here are a few things you need for your Pokemon journey ahead." He said, handing them six pokeballs, a case for the pokeballs, and a pokedex. Kylie stared at it in wonder.

"What's this?" She asked, holding the pokedex.

"That is a pokedex. It will enable you to read the data of the many pokemon out there in the Sinnoh region. You can also see it's moves, what it evolves into, and more."

"Wow. I can't wait to catch 'em all." Adam said.

"Now remember, your journey is a very special one. You will meet many pokemon along the way, and new people. They are our life's treasures. Treat them very greatly." He said.

"We will." They said in unison. They then both took one pokeball and approached their respected pokemon.

"Hi, piplup. My name is Kylie. You're gonna be my partner. We're gonna have a lot of fun together." Kylie said, petting the pokemon.

"Pip-pilup!" The penguin cheered. Kylie chuckled and brought it into it's pokeball.

"Hey there, turtwig. I'm Adam, nice to meet you. You and I are gonna have lots of fun together, so let's give it all we've got!" Adam said.

"Turtwig." The pokemon cheered, smiling at its new trainer. Adam then placed it in it's pokeball.

"Now that you've gotten your first pokemon, your journey officially begins. Remember to do your best." Professor Rowan said.

"Thanks!" Adam and Kylie said in unison.

After a while, Adam and Kylie met Avy outside, where he seemed to be waiting for them. They both widened their eyes and took one glance at each other.

"Avy, you're still here?" Adam asked.

"We thought you left already." Kylie added.

"Well, yeah, I was gonna leave, but I thought about something-something I wanna ask you." Avy said.

"What is it?" Adam asked, curious.

"Would it be ok if I travelled with you guys?" Avy asked, making Adam and Kylie jump a little. They thought about it for a minute and soon enough, their faces were lit up.

"Why not? It'll be fun!" Kylie said. Adam agreed. "Yeah, the more the merrier."

Avy smiled, "Awesome, thanks, you guys! This is gonna be a blast. So which pokemon did you guys get?"

To answer his question, both Adam and Kylie took out their pokeball and threw it into the air to reveal the pokemon they chose. Avy smiled.

"Piplup!"

"Turtwig!"

"Awesome, so Adam got turtwig and Kylie got Piplup, amazing." Avy said, intrigued to see them. Avy then took out Chimchar to introduce it to Turtwig and Piplup. Soon enough, they ended up enjoying each other's company and started to play with one another. All smiled seeing that.

"Oh, shoot! I have to call Mom and Dad!" Adam blurted out, forgetting that he had to inform them of his whereabouts. Kylie sweatdropped.

* * *

"This is Turtwig! I chose him for my partner, mom."Adam said to his mother on the video phone at the pokemon center. Kylie and Avy were sitting on the benches.

"That's great! A turtwig- a grass type. Excellent choice you made there, Ash." Dawn said, smiling to see Turtwig.

"Don't leave me out of the party. I have to see what pokemon my son got." Ash said as he got into the picture.

"Dad!" Adam called out. "Look, I got a turtwig! Isn't he just awesome?"

"Yeah, smart choice there. Are you having fun so far?" Ash asked.

"The best! I met some amazing friends and they're really nice and cool." Adam said.

"That's great, honey! Where are they? Can we meet them?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, sure." Adam then called them forward to the video phone to meet his parents. Kylie and Avy greeted themselves.

"Hi, there nice to meet you. I'm Kylie." Kylie said.

"And I'm Avy."

"Such nice friends you have, Adam." Ash said.

"Well, for the record, your son owes me a bike.." Kylie pouted.

"Hey, you know that was an accident!" Adam said. "And besides, I said I'll get you one in Eterna City." Adam continued.

"I know! I was just joking!" Kylie sheepishly laughed.

After a few more discussions, it was time to head out, as the sun was not too far from setting on the beautiful horizon. Adam, Kylie, and Avy started to walk out until Adam realized something.

"Hey, you know, this might be a good time to catch a pokemon. After all, I am gonna enter the Sinnoh League." Adam said.

"You're right, Adam. I'm going to enter the Sinnoh League too, so I'm gonna have to catch a pokemon too." Kylie said. Avy's eyes widened.

"You're both entering the Sinnoh League?" Avy asked.

"Yup! I wanna be a pokemon master!"Adam said.

"No way, Adam! I'm gonna the pokemon master!" Kylie said, bringing up an argument.

"Hey, if you both enter, you realize there can only be one winner, right?" Avy asked, hopefully making them realizing something. They both glanced at each other.

"Of course I do. And it's gonna be me." Adam said.

"We'll see about that." Kylie said.

* * *

**And that's the first chapter! What do you guys think? Now, remember this is my first chapter with actual pokemon, so I really wanna know how well I can do. And yes, Avy is gonna be similar to Brock, with cooking and knowing about pokemon facts and stuff, but he will not flirt with Nurse Joy! ^.^ Also, even though this will be similar to the Sinnoh Arc, you are entitled to throw suggestions on who Adam's and Kylie's pokemon team should be. Sorry, NO LEGENDARIES! (yet)**

**This is probably gonna be a long story with maybe 50 chapters and sadly, I won't update much often with school in the way. **** But when I do, feel happy and write a review, as that always motivates me.**

**Not so sure, when I'll update but it'll probably be next month.**

**Please review, and see you next time. **


	2. Chapter 2: First battle and First Rival

**And…I'm back! :D Yes, it is early than one month, isn't it? Well, I'm a very kind person, so I updated for you guys…even though I have projects and tests coming up…DAMN SCHOOL AND THEIR TESTS! D:**

**Here is the next chapter. I do not own Pokémon.**

* * *

The afternoon sun set on the trio that was walking through the route. There was a gentle breeze that made leaves rustle and dance all about. Adam began to think how and who is first Pokémon should be. To think of it, he never really knew that much about Pokemon. He took out his pokeball and stared at it. What did he really knew about this turtwig?

Kylie was also pondering on her first pokemon. It was the first time in her life that she began to contemplate much. She knew random facts about them, but how much did she really know? She didn't even know much about her starter, who was going to be her partner throughout her journey. She sighed.

Avy was psyched that he got travel partners to give him a wonderful experience and some exhilarating moments with each other. He would learn from them and they would learn from him. He had inspired to be a fascinating Pokemon Breeder. He was very knowledgeable about Pokemon, what they eat, what measures to take if they got ill, and more.

After getting tired of walking, the group decided to take a small break and sat down on a bench. All sighed.

"I'm fed up of walking!" Kylie blurted out. She was breathing heavily.

"Kylie, we've been only been walking for 2 miles." Avy said.

"Yeah,but…I'm tired…" Kylie said, complaining.

"Well, I think we should stop walking and maybe head up to a Pokemon Center." Adam suggested. Avy looked at him.

"Why, Adam?"

"Because if I'm going to Oreburgh City, I need to catch a Pokemon. And I need to train if I wanna win." Adam said. Kylie's eyes widened and she cocked an eyebrow.

"Hey, if anyone's gonna get their first pokemon first, it's gonna be me!" Kylie exclaimed. Adam gasped.

"No way! I'm catching a pokemon first and I'm gonna beat the gym leader!" Adam retorted.

"I should go first, Adam!"

"Why?"

"Because I'm a girl!"

"Girls are dumb.." Adam said, teasing her which annoyed Kylie. She flinched and brought her two fists in the air, preparing for an argument.

"How dare you say that?!" Kylie exclaimed, furious than ever. Adam chuckled a little. Avy sweatdropped.

"Hey, I was only kidding!" He said, laughing sheepishly. Kylie still pouted and Adam noticed this. He smiled and put his hand on her shoulder. "Hey, if you wanna get your gym badge first, I don't have a problem. You go for it!" He encouraged her and tried to cheer her up. She gasped and turned around.

"Really, Adam? You mean it?" She asked to which he nodded. She smiled. Just as she was about to take out her pokeball, she had an idea.

"Adam, why don't we make this a little more fair?" Adam's eyes widened.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that we have a pokemon battle!" She squealed. Both gasped to her suggestion, to which she became peculiar about.

"A pokemon battle?" Avy asked.

"Yeah, if me and Adam battle it'll be great for the both of us! We need to train for our battle with the gym leader and we'll learn about our pokemon." Kylie explained. Adam nodded in agreement.

"That's a splendid idea, Kylie." Avy said. "A battle would be a great idea, especially since you're starting out. You can learn a lot from each other."

"Well, I'm up for it!" Adam said, putting a fist in the air.

"That's what I like to hear." Kylie smiled.

Adam stood on the left on the grass field while Kylie stood on the right. Their faces were evidently full of determination and dedication. They were both exhilarated about their very first battle and that too, with each other. Kylie smiled while glancing at Adam; she noticed how excited and thrilled he was for this. Adam was eagerly awaiting his first battle and never thought he would do it with Kylie. Avy was in the middle taking the place of the referee.

"This is a one- on one- battle. The person loses when their pokemon is unable to battle. And…begin!" Avy said, indicating them to commence.

They both took out their pokeballs, but Adam went slightly a little ahead of her. He threw it into the air to let a white beam of light crash onto the ground, forming a shape, until the light disappeared to reveal Turtwig. "Turtwig!" Turtwig exclaimed its name and took notice that this was a battle, as it saw a girl in front of her. Then, Kylie threw her pokeball in the air to reveal Piplup. "Piplup!" It exclaimed its name.

"Ok, piplup, this is a pokemon battle, so give it all you've got!" Kylie said to Piplup.

"LUP!" It replied with determination.

"Now, turtwig, I want you to do your best out there." Adam told turtwig.

"Turtwig!" It said with full on dedication. Adam then looked at Kylie.

"Ok, Kylie, you can have the first move." He said. She smiled.

"Ok, piplup, let's start this off with a bubblebeam." Kylie ordered. Piplup obeyed by emitting out a large breath before sending out blue bubblebeams rapidly from its yellow beak. "Piplup-lup-lup-lup!" It said while running, getting closer to its opponent.

"Awesome Piplup!" Kylie remarked.

"OK, turtwig, use razor leaf!" Adam ordered. Turtwig then sent out what apparently seemed to be green leaves to counter with the bubblebeam. The razor leaf cut through the bubblebeam, causing it to vanish into thin air, leaving sparkles in the sky. The razor leaf then rapidly knocked Piplup repeatedly, making Piplup squeak with pain. Kylie had a worried expression on her face.

"You can do it, piplup! Don't give up! Now, use peck!" She ordered. Piplup got himself together and a white beam appeared on Piplup's beak, then suddenly grew bigger, making the attack only that much dangerous. Both Kylie and Adam gasped. Piplup ran as fast as it could on it's webbed-like feet to attack Turtwig.

"Turtwig, dodge it!" Adam quickly said, but as Turtwig made an attempt to dodge, the beak of Piplup made contact with it, causing Turtwig to fall backwards. "Tur…" It moaned slightly in pain. Adam gritted his teeth.

"Don't give up just yet, Turtwig! I believe in you. Use tackle!" He said. With a slight squeak, turtwig slowly got and managed to maintain himself and came on full speed with a tackle, attacking Piplup so fast, Kylie didn't even make a command. Piplup was sent falling on the ground.

"Oh no! Piplup!" Kylie cried, her voice clearly of concern. "Pip.." was all that could come out of the poor pokemon's beak. Piplup didn't have enough strength to move on or get up. Adam stared and wondered if the battle was over. Piplup looked at it's trainer. "I still believe in you; you're really strong and I know you do this. Don't give up! Please…" Kylie gave piplup words of encouragement.

It was almost as if those words of encouragement worked miraculously, because piplup, with a burst of strength and determination, managed to get up, while slightly squeaking its name. Soon enough piplup was standing straight and tall, plus he looked like he was more than ready to continue this. It was still a little weak, but he had enough courage to carry on. Kylie smiled. "Yes! I knew you were still there. Alright, use-" Kylie widened her eyes as she noticed something peculiar. Adam gasped.

There was a white, powerful beam slowly building from piplup's body. It cringed in fear and it slowly built some more, like it was some sort of energy that was escaping through. The light shimmered and shimmered, and soon enough, an enormous white beam escaped from Piplup's body, sending it directly to turtwig. Turtwig screamed its name as it fell on the ground with swirls for eyes. Adam was latterly so shocked on piplup's performance that he even forgot about Turtwig.

"Turtwig is unable to battle. The winner is piplup and Kylie!" Avy declared the winner. She was still shocked and walked over to piplup, who was breathing heavily. She gently smiled as she saw piplup so focused.

"Piplup, we won!" Kylie said. "You…were awesome, just amazing."

"Pip." The pokemon said, still breathing heavily. Kylie chuckled and took out her pokeball. "Return, piplup, you need a good rest." Kylie said as a red beam escaped from the pokeball, sending the pokemon back. Adam picked up turtwig in its arms. It had several pain marks on its fragile body and it was still slightly moaning.

"Turwig, you were amazing out there. Great job." Adam whispered. "We should probably take turtwig to a pokemon center." Adam said to Avy.

"Yeah, turtwig's condition isn't good. Let's go." Avy said.

"Right!" Kylie and Adam said in unison.

* * *

At the pokemon center, while turtwig and piplup were being healed, the group began discussing about the battle that took place earlier. Adam and Kylie was eager to know what that move of piplup's was.

"That battle was awesome!" Adam said.

"It sure was. I bet piplup and turtwig had a great time." Kylie said.

"It was interesting…" Avy continued.

Adam then stood up. He took a few moments of silence before speaking again, "That was so intense. What was really impressive was piplup's move there. It was so powerful and so fast, I didn't know how to react. I've never seen a move like that."

"I didn't expect that of piplup. But if that hadn't happened, I would've lost,no doubt." Kylie said. "What move was that anyway?"

"Bind." Avy said.

"Bind?" Kylie asked.

"It's a move that reflects your attacks. Piplup took a lot of damage when he took that tackle and plus that razor leaf. Bind reflected all that damage and sent it right back to turtwig." Avy explained. Adam and Kylie gasped.

"So that's what it is…Kylie, your piplup's awesome!" He said.

"Your turtwig's awesome too!" Kylie said, standing up to face him.

"Not as awesome as piplup!" Adam said.

"OH, can guys please not argue?" Avy said. They both chuckled and sweatdropped. Soon, nurse Joy came in and handed to them their pokeballs. "Your pokemon has been healed-they're as good as new. Although I must say, turtwig took quite a lot of damage."

"Thanks, nurse Joy!" Adam said before the group proceeded on.

* * *

The night time moon reflected into the sky, and the stars made it much more fascinating and beautiful. Adam, Kylie and Avy were in their respective beds and Adam was turning around, fidgeting in his sleep, while having his dreams again. Yes, he had literally dreamed of this moment.

"…_And the winner of the Sinnoh League Tournament is…Adam Ketchum!" The crowd stood and roared for Adam. He smiled and looked at it's pokemon , which was now a Torterra. It looked at its trainer in happiness and he knew that Adam was proud of him. Avy and Kylie was screaming his name from the sidelines. He walked up to the representative who awarded him with a gold medallion. He smiled as he waved to the audience._

"_Adam, congratulations! I know I wanted to become a Pokemon Master, but if there's anyone who deserves it here, it's you!" Kylie said._

"_You worked hard, Adam. Congratulations. You deserve this." Avy said. Adam smiled._

"_Hey, thanks you guys! Yes, I'm just a few steps to becoming a Pokemon Master!" He shouted in the air, causing the crowd to cheer on more loudly. "Adam Adam Adam Adam Adam!" His fans were screaming his name. He looked to the sidelines and saw his mother and father, screaming his name as well. He smiled and knew that they were proud of them as he waved in their direction. Dawn was shedding a few tears of joy while Ash was comforting her._

_As he walked out of the arena, thousands of fans were crowding him, asking for his autograph, photos, a souvenir. He had expected this to happen and he was waiting for this moment. He smiled knowing his anticipated dream had finally come true._

"Adam, wake up!" Avy called out.

"Hmm…what?" He mumbled in his sleep.

"Get up it's morning! We have to go already!" Avy said again, this time, taking the sheets off of him. He slowly opened his eyes.

"Oh, it's morning!" He said, making Avy chuckle.

"Alright, Adam, since I won our last battle, I get to catch my pokemon first!" Kylie said to Adam as they proceeded outside the pokemon center.

"Hey, that's fine with me. Go for it, Kylie." He encouraged her.

"Thanks, Adam." Kylie said.

"Hold on a second!" A voice exclaimed. The group turned their attention in front of them to see a girl. She was wearing a red tank top with a long black skirt. Her black hair slowly moved with the wind and her green eyes sparkled. All eyes widened.

"Who are you?" Adam asked, curious.

"And what's wrong?" Kylie asked.

She stood back a little. "The name's Sarah. I saw your battle yesterday." She said. They both smiled as they heard that.

"You did? Awesome! By the way, I'm Adam."

"I'm Kylie."

"And my name is Avy."

They were shocked to see that Sarah didn't even shake their hands, but just stood there staring at them with no expression. They gasped a little. "Adam, I must say, you were really pathetic out there." She said. His expression changed.

"Huh?" He asked.

"Losing to a little piplup? That's really lame. Well, I can't really blame the pokemon-the trainer is the one at fault for being so stupid!"

"Hey, now look! I may have lost, but I'm just starting out here. I'm gonna train really hard and become a Pokemon Master!" He retorted. She chuckled.

"A Pokemon Master? Please! Get a reality check, kid! If you've started out bad, you're gonna finish bad! You have got a lot to learn!" She said. Adam was getting angrier by the minute.

"Hey, don't tease Adam like that! He's gonna work really hard!" Kylie continued. Sarah turned the other cheek. "Just because you won that battle doesn't mean that you're any better than him." Kylie gasped.

"Why-you ungrateful little-" Kylie said, as Avy was holding her back. "Take that back! How dare you say that, you brat!"

"Kylie, calm down." Avy said.

"I just started out too, but I can tell you that I already have 3 pokemon on my hands." Sarah bragged. All gasped. "And both of you only have one! That's pathetic!"

They both growled. What did this girl think of herself? They continued to stare at her, while she smirked at them both. "Well, I'll be going now. Good luck…you'll need it." Sarah said as she went away from sight.

"I can't stand her!" Adam growled again.

"Yeah, me either. I just hope we never see that brat again." Kylie said.

"Yeah, but why do I have a feeling that this won't be the last time we see her?" Avy asked. They both thought about it for quite a while. Their thoughts were interrupted when the bushes rustled nearby. They gasped. Out came a hopping buneary. "Bun!" It exclaimed.

"A buneary!" Kylie exclaimed.

"Hey, why don't you try to catch it, Kylie?" Adam suggested. Kylie gasped. "You're right, Adam."

"Ok, piplup, go!" She said as she threw the pokeball in the air as the white beam of light crashed again on the ground, revealing a shape, and then the white light disappearing to reveal piplup. "Piplup!" It exclaimed. Piplup's condition was much better than their last battle yesterday.

"Piplup, we have to catch that buneary!" Kylie said to him. "Pip!" It chirped with determination.

"Ok, piplup-wait a second. How do we catch a pokemon again?" Adam and Avy sweatdropped.

"The key is to weaken them first with attacks and then it makes your chances of catching them so much greater." Avy explained.

"Yeah, you're right, thanks, Avy! Ok, piplup use bubblebeam!" She ordered.

* * *

**Ok, that's the end of the chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. And no, Kylie will not have the same pokemon team as Dawn, that'll be way too predictable. And….how was the battle? Yes, I know it sucks, but I wanna hear your opinion, it is my first story with Pokemon. Oh, and Sarah? She's the female version of Paul, didn't you notice? **

**Can' say when I'll update, hopefully it'll be soon as this one.**

**Pls review and tell me what you think. :)**


End file.
